


Communication

by HyperKid



Series: Critter Gods [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Deities hanging out together, Fluff, Humour, Other, The Storm Lord is a bad dad but he tries, Uk’otoa is the intellectual of the group okay, draw a dick, how to talk to your clerics, look at his vocabulary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: The Traveler and the Storm Lord discuss ways to communicate with their followers. And maybe a little how they’ve rubbed off on each other.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I have like 16 smutty things I want to write at once and I can’t start any of them until I pick, so until then I’ma hammer out some mostly finished stuff.  
> Mollymauk: Will we see some of the backlog, then?  
> HK: I kinda hope so, if only cuz that list’s getting ridiculous again. Stop being so fuckable.  
> Mollymauk: Literally not even when I die.  
> HK: ... I wish I had an argument, but I really just don’t?  
> Mollymauk: Just succumb to my charms. It’s more fun that way. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Uuuuuh... none I think? *checks notes* no porn, no Widogast, no Molly or Jester... good gods I wrote something wholesome. 
> 
> Disclaimer: MARK HULMES WAS ON MAME DROP HE WAS IN THE STUDIO IF I OWNED CRITICAL ROLE CALIANNA WOULD ABSOLUTELY HAVE BEEN IN XHORHAS SHE HAS ARTIFACTS TO COLLECT DAMMIT FUCK THE BORDERS

“Soooooooo... does it always have to be the dreams?” 

 

The Storm Lord lowered his hand of cards, keeping them turned in towards his chest. He’d learned better long ago than to give his opponent any kind of opening to cheat. 

 

“You’ve been watching me talk to my barbarian?” He asked, his voice a low rumbling growl of thunder. The Traveler shrugged, entirely unperturbed by his tone. 

 

“No, but my cleric talks to her, and to me. She said you made her fight a storm once.” Long fingers flicked a card onto the table. The Storm Lord glanced down, ignored it. 

 

“What of it? I have to test her.” 

 

“No arguing there,” the Traveler agreed mildly, settling back into his seat. The Storm Lord reached forward to draw. 

 

“Why do you ask about the dreams? How do you talk to your followers?” He asked, mildly curious as he perused his cards. The Traveler shrugged again and crossed one leg over the other. 

 

“I tend to go for the personal touch. A flicker of my voice, a hint of my presence. While they’re awake to know I’m there. I was just wondering if dreams took less effort.” 

 

Two pairs of divine eyes flicked to the sloshing bath tub in the corner of the room. Uk’otoa had declined their invitation to join the game, seeming more than usually exhausted by the effort of joining them. Neither was entirely sure how much attention he was paying their conversation. 

 

Neither was entirely sure how much he could understand. 

 

The Storm Lord shrugged, shuffling his hand around and placing three cards on the table, then discarding another. 

 

“It still involves my... presence. But it’s the quickest way to get the point across. I don’t have much time for pretty words.” 

 

Nor much inclination, nor proficiency, the Traveler noted with a slight smile, drawing another card of his own. 

 

“Are you not worried about breaking her?” He asked mildly. “They’ve all been through rather a lot lately.” 

 

The Storm Lord grunted, leaning back in his seat. 

 

“I know her limits. She’s stronger than you think. But she needs a push sometimes. Not like you and your Wildmother.” A thick, bushy brow rose, mildly amused. “You’re far too soft on your pets.” 

 

The Traveler waved a hand airily, tossing down another card. 

 

“Perhaps, but you have seen Jester. That wonderful little spark of trouble she has needs nurturing, not stern words. She seemed to think you approved of her telling the barbarian to try talking to you.” 

 

The Storm Lord glowered down at his hand and plucked another card. 

 

“I never said that I couldn’t talk to her. Or that I would not, if she wished to talk to me.” 

 

A slow grin spread its way across the Traveler’s face. 

 

“It was the dick, wasn’t it?” He’d never been more proud of his little cleric or her barbarian friend both than when Yasha put stick to dirt to talk to her god. The Storm Lord’s face twitched with the effort of forcing a scowl, a smile doing its best to sneak through. 

 

“The dick had absolutely nothing to do with it.” 

 

“DENIAL.” Both heads turned back to the tub, where U’kotoa waved a tentacle in their direction. “HILARIOUS.” 

 

The Traveler threw his head back in a laugh, letting his cards drop onto the table. Who won the game itself never exactly mattered anyway. The stakes weren’t even bragging rights. 

 

The Storm Lord settled back in his chair, the faintest hint of satisfied smile creeping across his lips. 

 

“I told her her strength came from her friends,” he remarked quietly, just as the other deity was calming down. It set him off to another round of snickers. 

 

“You’re dreadful,” the green robed god proclaimed fondly, reaching across the table to pat him on the elbow. “I love it.” 

 

The Storm Lord accepted the compliment with a gruff nod, then flicked through his hand of cards. 

 

“Gin.” 

 

“Is that what we were playing?” The Traveler asked airily, dropping his own hand onto the table. “I was beginning to wonder.” 

 

“BEVERAGE?” 

 

Both gods paused, looking in unison over to the bath tub in the corner. The Traveler’s grin spread ever wider but the Storm Lord cut him off before he could start. 

 

“We are not having a drinking contest with a sea snake.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: *ahem* sooooo... there’ll be more lil snippets like this? As soon as I come up with something else I wanna see them discuss


End file.
